Nova Krypton
by dlz
Summary: OC/OOC/AU/MM. Após os eventos sucedidos em Doomsday #8.22 , somente uma pessoa pode fazer com que Clark assuma seu destino e impeça que a Terra se torne uma Nova Krypton pelas mãos de Zod. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

Em seu leito, na mansão Luthor, Tess Mercer acordou com uma estranha sensação. As paredes e os assoalhos pareciam vibrar. Vestiu então seu _peignoir __de seda, _deixou seus aposentos, e caminhou apressada pela mansão, enquanto passava a escutar um estranho ruído que ecoava por toda a propriedade. No escritório, notou uma luz estranhamente púrpura que brilhava intensamente do lado de fora através das janelas de vitrais coloridos. Confusa, atordoada, porém, desconfiada do que parecia ser, ela atravessou a passos apressados os corredores labirinticos da propriedade Luthor, até chegar a um quarto de hóspedes, de onde viu a luz brilhar com ainda mais intensidade de sua janela.

Hesitante, Tess se aproximou, afastando as cortinas. Foi então que ela viu nos jardins dos fundos da mansão Luthor, a órbita púrpura que encontrou no Ártico, onde Lex desapareceu há mais de um ano, e que havia misteriosamente desaparecido de seu cofre dias atrás. Por um lapso de momento, lembrou das palavras de seu assistente, no sentido que o cofre havia sido arrombado de dentro para fora, e soube que Lois Lane, afinal de contas, não tinha nada a ver com o roubo da peça. Mas pouco parecia se importar com isso agora. Sua atenção estava totalmente concentrada naquela visão surreal. O artefato brilhava e se movia em pleno ar, como se tivesse vida própria. Ela se desesperou, mas não o bastante para revidar o olhar da magnifica luz que envolvia a esfera, quando então um clarão finalmente a fez desviar os olhos a fim de protegê-los.

Quando a luz branca intensa se dissipou, Tess voltou o olhar em direção aos jardins, e viu que agora o artefato alienígena repousava na mão de uma forma humana nua, na qual um símbolo ilegível queimava às suas costas, marcando-o como a uma tatuagem, ao mesmo tempo que uma inscrição indecifrável igualmente queimava a grama dos jardins, sob seus pés.

Horrorizada, Tess não perdeu mais tempo. Correu desesperada pela mansão em direção às portas dos fundos, e quando saiu pelo acesso aos jardins, viu seus seguranças apontando as armas para o homem nu que se afastava do gramado em chamas, ainda segurando a órbita. Tentou identificar seu semblante, mas a escuridão a impedia, ainda que a esfera continuasse a brilhar na mão daquele estranho e novo ser.

"Para trás, Srta Mercer!" gritou o chefe dos seguranças ao vê-la surgir à porta dos fundos, e com a arma em punho junto com outros três colegas, todos olhando fixos para o homem que se aproximava, emergindo da escuridão dos jardins da propriedade Luthor.

"Não atirem!" gritou Tess.

Mas era tarde. Assustado ao finalmente reconhecer o rosto do homem, um dos seguranças disparou sua arma de fogo contra o invasor. Mas os disparos o ricochetearam, como se sua pele fosse revestida de aço. Confusos, todos os seguranças dispararam suas armas ao mesmo tempo, e todos os projéteis desviavam ao contato com seu corpo. O homem se aproximou do primeiro deles, e com um pequeno empurrão, atirou-o para longe, arremessando-o contra a parede da mansão, por onde escorreu uma massa de sangue e pele até o chão, onde caiu morto.

O homem se aproximou de outro dos seguranças, que tentou esmurrá-lo com toda a força mergulhando o punho em seu abdôme mas acabou quebrando todos os ossos da mão, e também o empurrou, atirando-o para longe, em direção às árvores dos jardins da propriedade Luthor. O terceiro segurança, ao notar a distração do invasor, jogou-se contra ele, mas num reflexo sobrehumano, o homem o segurou pelo crânio com apenas uma das mãos e o apertou o bastante para que mesmo Tess, de uma certa distância, pudesse escutar um ruído de algo que se quebrava dentro de sua cabeça. E sangue começou a correr incessantemte pelos olhos e ouvidos do empregado, que caiu morto aos pés daquela máquina assassina.

O chefe dos seguranças largou a arma, e puxou um punhal que jazia em um cinturão preso à canela. Foi então que o homem finalmente viu Tess a poucos passos de distância, procurando se esconder nos arbustos próximos à porta dos fundos da mansão Luthor. Seu olhar era de puro horror enquanto assistia àquelas cenas, por mais que já tivesse visto coisas inexplicáveis e mesmo horríveis. E ela finalmente o reconheceu. Sua fisionomia era idêntica a de Davis Bloome, exceto por alguns poucos anos mais velho, e um fino e alinhado cavanhaque desenhado à sua face. Ele então lhe dirigiu umas palavras, que Tess não soube identificar ou mesmo entender, e o segurança remanescente, aproveitando-se de sua distração, mergulhou contra ele a ponto de lhe cravar o punhal contra seu peito, mas a arma se quebrou, assim como seu próprio punho. Caindo sobre seus próprios joelhos, o segurança gritou enquanto segurava a mão ferida, e o invasor o ignorou por completo para se aproximar agora de Tess, a qual procurou apoio às paredes da mansão e talvez uma forma de escapar, por mais que soubesse que não houvesse como.

"Você!" apontou o homem, finalmente de forma a se fazer entendido. À contrário de Davis, sua voz era imponente, áspera e prepotente. "Você me manteve preso todo esse tempo" acusou ele, olhando agora para a esfera, referindo-se ao artefato como sua prisão.

Tess olhou alternadamente para ele e para a órbita.

"Não sei o que está dizendo" disse ela. "Eu apenas encontrei a órbita e tentava entender o que representava"

"Não minta, criatura desprezível" disse ele, dando-lhe as costas, e se voltando para o segurança que ainda gritava e gemia de dor ao chão. "Todos vocês são uns seres desprezíveis!"

O homem apontou a esfera em direção ao segurança, e um feixe de luz púrpura saiu do artefato e atravessou a testa do segurança, que caiu de costas ao chão, contorcendo-se como num ataque convulsivo.

Tess assistiu horrorizada àquele ritual, e caiu ao chão, certa de que não havia como escapar. O homem continuou a olhar o segurança, agora imóvel ao chão. Sem compreender, Tess finalmente viu o chefe dos seguranças se levantar diante do invasor, e notou que sua mão se curava sozinha dos ferimentos, e que seu olhar era agora sinistro.

"Bem vindo, Non" disse o invasor, virando-se novamente para Tess.

"Por favor, não faça isso" implorou Tess.

Mas o homem apontou a esfera em direção a Tess, e sabendo que sua vida agora corria perigo ela conseguiu reunir forças suficientes para se levantar e correr o mais depressa que podia pelos jardins da propriedade Luthor, na medida em que gritava por ajuda, e dentre seus gritos, chamou inúmeras vezes o nome de "Clark" e de "Kal-El". De repente, ela tropeçou no corpo do segurança atirado para longe, e caiu, mergulhando e cortando o rosto nos arbustos. Ao tentar se recompor, viu o chefe dos seguranças transformado aterrissar à sua frente com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, e quando tentou fugir pelo outro lado, o homem nu com a órbita surgiu de súbito, como se tivesse a alcançado à uma super-velocidade.

"Você gritou um nome" disse ele, aproximando-se dela com seus olhos fixos nos de Tess. Sua expressão era serena, e seus olhos transbordavam um ódio mortal.

Apavorada como jamais esteve na vida, Tess balançou a cabeça negativamente, imaginando porque Clark não a teria escutado, já que sabia ser ele capaz de fazê-lo.

"Kal-El" continuou o homem. "Você chamou por Kal-El"

"Não, eu... eu não sei o que eu disse" devolveu ela, ofegante.

O homem emitiu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

"Você poderia ter a honra de morrer pelas mãos de Zod, mas sua mentira ainda pode me ser útil" disse ele.

"Zod?" repetiu ela, confusa.

Ele então apontou a órbita em direção à Tess, que olhou horrorizada o feixe de luz púrpura emergir do artefato em direção à ela, tal como sucedido com o chefe dos seguranças. A ex-emissária de Lex Luthor caiu ao chão, contorcendo-se, e quando finalmente cessou os movimentos histéricos e convulsivos, levantou-se de forma ereta e elegante. Os ferimentos no rostos desapareceram, e seu olhar de puro desprezo pelo mundo que havia à sua volta denunciava tratar-se agora de outra pessoa, enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgia ao canto de seus lábios.

"Finalmente, livre!" exclamou ela, olhando agora para suas mãos e braços, e tocando seu corpo.

"Ursa" disse o homem abaixando a esfera, e dando-lhe as costas. "Diga-me o que essa forma de vida infeliz estava a me esconder"

A mulher, que agora usava o corpo de Tess como hospedeira enrugou a testa, e como se ainda tentasse assimilar o que se passava, disse com denotado entusiasmo ao finalmente compreender o que descobrira:

"Kal-El, meu general!"

Zod se virou para encará-la dos olhos.

"Kal-El, filho de Jor-El? Aqui? Nesse planeta imprestável?" perguntou ele, com seus olhos negros e sem brilho nitidamente alarmados.

"Sim" respondeu Ursa personificada em Tess. "Ele está na Terra, e vive como se fosse um deles. Seu nome terráqueo é Clark Kent"

Zod se virou, e suspirou.

"Então vamos encontrar Clark Kent, e acabar com ele!"

E se voltando novamente para Non e Ursa:

"E depois vamos transformar esse planeta rude numa Nova Krypton"

Non e Ursa se entreolharam e sorriram.

* * *

Metropolis, 3015

Lois cobria os olhos da luz que a envolveu instantes antes no porão do Planeta Diário, e quando o clarão se dissipou, seus olhos pousaram no anel entre seus dedos e que havia encontrado no chão após acertar Tess com a gaveta da mesa de Clark, e descobriu que se encontrava agora num lugar totalmente diferente. Tomada por um misto de confusão e desespero, Lois tentou se levantar aos tropeços em meio àquela montanha que, horrorizada, logo identificou como pedras e ossos humanos, para finalmente olhar o que havia à sua volta: a cidade de Metropolis em ruínas.

* * *

**A/N**: O surgimento do Zod na história foi um reboot, ou seja, é como se ele não tivesse encarnado no Lex no final da quinta temporada.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois caminhava perplexa em meio aos destroços de uma Metropolis dizimada com os braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito como se sentisse frio, embora fosse aquele o entardecer de um dia quente de verão. De fato, o que ela sentia era um misto de pavor, confusão e exaustão, na medida em que olhava para tudo à sua volta, e tentava compreender o que havia acontecido. Arranha-céus eram apenas esqueletos condenados com suas vidraças estilhaçadas e paredes repletas de fissuras. As ruas estavam desertas, e muitos prédios pequenos, e mesmo edifícios imponentes, não passavam de pilhas de aço e concreto amontoados por toda parte. Carros destruídos, e mesmo carbonizados estavam abandonados e revirados no meio das principais vias de acesso e das calçadas. Postes de energia cruzavam caídos às esquinas. E o mais aterrador, além das ossadas humanas que Lois encontrou pelo caminho e que a deixaram mortificada, era a vasta vegetação que crescia íngreme pelas fendas entre as calçadas, praças e jardins, algo que não poderia simplesmente acontecer do dia para a noite, e a ação do tempo existente por toda a parte. Tudo parecia não ser muito recente. Os carros destruídos e expostos às ruas estavam enferrujados, as edificações em ruínas pareciam construções antigas expostas aos efeitos dos ventos e da chuva por longos anos.

A repórter simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo podia ser real. Havia mais de vinte minutos que caminhava sem destino, e não havia encontrado um mísero sinal de vida, exceto escombros de uma metrópole outrora conhecida como a Cidade do Amanhã. Estava completamente só, ao mesmo tempo em que entorpecida com o mundo à sua volta, o qual não podia ser outro senão uma Metropolis emergida de um pesadelo.

"Sinto-me como num episódio de Além da Imaginação" murmurou para si mesma, como se aquilo ainda lhe pudesse conferir algum senso de realidade.

Foi então que, ao identificar a rua na qual se encontrava como sendo a do Planeta Diário, Lois procurou ansiosa pelo edifício onde trabalhava. Tomada por um súbito torpor, ela caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos ao avistar a instalação do maior jornal de Metropolis igualmente em ruínas, e seu imponente globo dourado pendurado ao topo do edifício apenas por cabos.

Lois fechou com firmeza os olhos, e depois os abriu, na esperança de que toda aquela visão assombrosa desaparecesse. Mas ainda estava lá. Uma cidade em ruínas, e apenas ela como testemunha. A repórter engoliu em seco, suspirou e se levantou. Olhou novamente ao redor, onde nada havia, exceto o resultado do que parecia ter sido uma devastadora guerra. Imaginou então que talvez alguma tecnologia pudesse ainda estar funcionando de modo a permiti-la se comunicar com alguém ou mesmo descobrir o que havia acontecido. Uma ponta de esperança a animou em meio a toda aquela visão aterradora, e Lois correu em direção ao Planeta Diário.

O porão do jornal onde trabalhava era agora um labirinto de ruínas. Havia móveis revirados e paredes destruídas por toda a parte. Lois caminhou hesitante, imaginando que aquelas paredes poderiam desabar sobre ela a qualquer momento, e olhou para tudo aquilo, ainda incrédula. Mal podia acreditar que instantes antes esteve ali mesmo, e fora agredida por Tess Mercer. Procurou sinais da luta, mas em meio ao caos, era impossível. Definitivamente, não parecia o mesmo lugar.

Ao identificar sua mesa em meio aos entulhos, Lois sorriu, e tentou ver se o computador tomado uma camada espessa de poeira funcionava. Mas tal como imaginava, não havia energia. Procurou pelo telefone, que estava debaixo da mesa, mas também estava inutilizado. Para seu desespero, nada mais havia a fazer, quando então identificou ao pé da sua mesa revirada o que parecia ser o seu pendrive, o mesmo no qual salvou os arquivos do computador de Tess, entre eles, aquele no qual ela torturava o antigo assistente de Lex Luthor, indagando-o sobre a órbita. Lois se abaixou e o pegou, não tão surpresa por encontrá-lo ali, já que o enfiou discretamente no bolso pouco antes de Tess aparecer e obrigá-la a admitir que havia roubado a tal órbita. Provavelmente deve ter caído enquanto lutavam. Abriu-o e notou que não parecia danificado. Imaginou então que talvez pudesse encontrar algumas respostas em meio àqueles arquivos, e procurou em sua última gaveta o laptop que guardava numa pequena valise para emergências caso ficasse sem energia no jornal. Lois puxou e ajeitou uma cadeira, sentou-se e ligou o laptop, ao que notou que a bateria estava fraca, mas mesmo assim tentou.

Entre os arquivos de vídeo no seu pendrive, identificou um em especial, que constava como sendo o mais recente, que não estava ali antes, e cujo nome era simplesmente "Zod". Notou então a data da sua criação, ao que ficou ainda mais estarrecida: registrava o dia de amanhã.

"Isso é impossível!" exclamou ela, perplexa.

Lois enrugou a testa, e hesitou, porém, não o bastante, e acessou o documento. O vídeo mostrava aquela mesma sala, porém, não aos escombros, em específico, a mesa à sua frente, e que pertencia a Clark, e parecia ter sido registrado pela câmera de seu próprio computador. De repente, um homem se sentou à mesa, na cadeira de Clark.

"Davis?" identificou ela, não o reconhecendo de imediato por causa do cavanhaque e da postura austera.

"_Quero que o mundo todo me veja_" disse ele no vídeo, com sua voz áspera e autoritária.

"Não pode ser Davis" murmurou ela, confusa.

"_Não se preocupe... é só olhar para essa luzinha vermelha, e todos irão ver o monstro arrogante que é_" disse a pessoa do outro lado da câmera.

"Só pode ser brincadeira!" exclamou ela, em choque, ao imediatamente reconhecer a sua própria voz no vídeo.

De repente, Lois escutou ela mesma engasgar na gravação. O homem que era filmado olhava para além da câmera, e depois de algum tempo ordenou para o que parecia ser uma terceira pessoa:

"_Deixe-a!_" e ele então se voltou para a câmera. "_Ela ainda nos vai ser muito útil_"

Atormentada com o sucedido na gravação, Lois continuou a assistir ao vídeo:

"_Podemos começar_" prosseguiu ele.

Não houve qualquer oposição, e o homem olhou firme para a câmera:

"_Meu nome é Zod_"

"Zod?" murmurou Lois, confusa.

"_Muitos de vocês já viram o que eu sou capaz de fazer com esse seu planeta miserável_" continuou ele, na gravação. "_Posso esmagá-los facilmente, mas também posso poupar aqueles que se submeterem a mim. Portanto, a partir de hoje, quem não se ajoelhar diante de Zod, irá morrer_"

Houve então um silêncio, enquanto Zod continuava a olhar fixamente para a câmera. Subitamente, uma terceira voz o interrompeu na gravação:

"_Existe alguém nesse planeta que não irá se ajoelhar diante de você_" disse uma voz grave e firme que Lois acreditou reconhecer, mas não tinha certeza.

"_Você???!!!_" gritou Lois na gravação, ao que engasgou novamente, e ficou calada.

Zod, no vídeo, levantou-se furioso, momento em que seu rosto sumiu do campo de visão da câmera, e o laptop de Lois desligou por falta de bateria.

"Não!" protestou ela, tentando fazê-lo funcionar, porém, em vão. "Não faça isso comigo... não agora!"

De pé, apoiada à mesa, depois de inúmeras vezes tentar fazer com que o laptop voltasse a funcionar, Lois emitiu um suspiro e lágrimas correram por suas faces.

"Meu Deus!" exclamou.

"Na verdade, é Zod" disse uma voz.

Lois se virou em sobressalto, e viu um homem alto emergir da escuridão entre os escombros do Planeta Diário. Só agora havia notado que o sol se punha.

"Quem é você?" perguntou ela, ríspida e desconfiada.

O homem não respondeu, Lois olhou ao redor, e pegou uma liga de metal entre os escombros, levantando-a ao alto, pronta para se defender.

"Não vou machucá-la" disse ele, revelando-se como um homem de feições gentis, vestido como um andarilho e coberto por um manto.

"Responda a minha pergunta!" ordenou ela.

"Eu me chamo Mon-El" disse ele. "E fico feliz em revê-la, Lois Lane"

Lois manteve o pedaço de metal firme nas mãos.

"Gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas como você não faz parte dos meus amigos no Twitter, sinto dizer que não o conheço" devolveu ela.

"Você partiu antes de tudo acontecer" disse ele, enigmático, porém com um sorriso amigável, aproximando-se. "Por isso está confusa"

"Mantenha a distância!" ordenou ela.

"E assustada" completou ele.

"Não o suficiente para saber usar esse pedaço de metal na sua cabeça" devolveu ela, embora procurasse desesperadamente controlar o tremor de suas mãos enquanto mantinha firme a liga de metal que se prestava como eventual arma de defesa.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Lois" disse ele. "O nome do perigo por aqui, é Zod"

Lois frizou a testa.

"Chega dessa baboseira toda" disse ela. "Onde diabos estou?"

"Metropolis" respondeu ele, sério.

"Espertinho, não? Conta outra!"

"Bom, no seu caso, a pergunta correta é 'quando' exatamente estamos" disse ele, com denotada tranquilidade.

"Sabe, podemos fazer isso a noite toda, e ainda sou eu que irei acertá-lo com essa liga"

Mon-El sorriu.

"Vejo que continua a mesma, Lois"

Lois ignorou seu comentário, e ele continuou:

"Estamos no ano de 3015" disse ele, finalmente.

Ela riu.

"Claro!" exclamou. "Tudo bem que lá fora parece o cenário de um romance do Richard Matheson onde só falta sairem zumbis da escuridão, mas 3015? Isso é impossível!"

"É a verdade, Lois" disse ele, deixando-a irritada a cada vez que a chamava pelo nome, como se realmente a conhecesse. "Ele chegou de repente, e acabou com tudo" completou, apontando para o laptop sobre a mesa.

"Ele quem?" perguntou ela, embora soubesse a quem o estranho se referia, principalmente ao notar que ele parecia se referir ao homem da gravação que ela acabara de conferir, provando que estava ali há algum tempo, enquanto Lois ainda assistia ao vídeo, deixando-a desconfortável.

"Zod" respondeu ele.

Houve um pequeno silêncio entre os dois, e um ruído estrondoso do lado de fora do prédio chamou a atenção de ambos.

"E você tem razão" disse ele.

Lois frisou a testa, confusa, tentando identificar o ruído.

"Ao escurecer, coisas acontecem por aqui" disse ele. "E é melhor irmos para o meu esconderijo, onde estaremos em segurança"

Mas enquanto Mon-El lhe dava as costas e começava a trilhar o mesmo caminho de volta à saída, Lois não se moveu. Ao perceber que ela não o acompanhava, ele parou, e se virou para vê-la:

"Para seu próprio bem, não podemos ficar aqui" pediu ele.

"Ainda não" disse ela.

"Tudo bem" devolveu ele, resignado. "Você ainda não confia em mim. Faz sentido"

"Digamos que você fala a verdade" interrompeu ela, nervosa, e ainda mantendo firme em suas mãos a arma provisionada. "Como então eu vim parar aqui?" perguntou, ainda em tom autoritário.

"Não faço a menor ideia" respondeu ele.

"Ótimo!" exclamou ela, com os pensamentos cada vez mais desordenados.

"Na verdade, eu tinha esperanças de que uma outra pessoa aparecesse no seu lugar" disse Mon-el, ao que Lois ficou alarmada, pois sabia agora que estava sendo espionada por aquele sujeito desde que apareceu naquela Metropolis apocalíptica. "Mas pelo visto os garotos tinham razão" completou ele.

"Garotos? Que garotos?" indagou Lois.

"Os legionários" respondeu Mon-El, evasivo.

"Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido" disse ela, nervosa. "Pois saiba que vou ficar a noite toda aqui se for preciso, até que me prove que posso acreditar em você"

Mon-El suspirou.

"Eles me pediram para estar exatamente onde você apareceu, no lugar e horário programado pelo anel da Legião" explicou.

"O anel?" indagou Lois, soltando uma mão do pedaço de metal para tocar o bolso do casaco, onde o havia guardado.

"É... o anel cuja tecnologia eu mesmo ajudei a construir. Foi provavelmente assim que veio parar aqui" revelou ele. "A pessoa que eu esperava encontrar é Kal-El" e antes que Lois o interrompesse novamente, completou: "Ele deveria vir com Doomsday, mas o futuro mudou... e ao mesmo tempo não. Ainda assim, acreditávamos que Kal-El usaria o anel e apareceria conforme o combinado"

"Kal-El? Doomsday?" repetiu ela, cada vez mais confusa. "Tem certeza de que estamos no planeta Terra?"

Mon-El a observou por um instante.

"Aparentemente, você é a única esperança que nos resta" disse ele.

"Tá... e agora você vai me entregar o sabre de luz que pertencia ao meu pai, certo?"

Mon-El enrugou a testa, confuso, e Lois abaixou a liga de metal, como se finalmente começasse a considerar parte daquilo tudo que ele dizia, em especial o concernente ao anel, já que foi a partir do momento em que o atravessou no dedo que foi parar naquele lugar.

"Olha, a única coisa que eu quero é sair desse pesadelo, e não importa como" disse ela, e tirando do bolso o anel da Legião, completou: "E se me disser agora que colocando-o de volta no dedo posso voltar para onde eu estava, faço isso nesse exato momento"

"Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo?" devolveu Mon-El, alterado ao ver que ela se preparava para vestir o anel no dedo. "Precisamos de você para salvar Kal-El... mais conhecido no seu tempo como o 'borrão vermelho e azul'!".

Lois afastou o anel do dedo e engoliu em seco. Seu coração bateu mais forte no peito ao escutar as últimas palavras ditas por aquele desconhecido. Nada mais poderia ser pior para ela. Estava num lugar inóspito, com um tal de Zod que mais parecia uma versão melhorada de Davis Bloome como o algoz da humanidade, e o "borrão vermelho e azul" parecia ser o único capaz de salvar a tudo e a todos, mas precisava de ajuda, de modo que não teve mais dúvidas de que deveria passar a confiar naquele homem.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville, 2009

Na mansão Luthor, agora vestido com roupas pretas e na sua medida encontradas no closet de Lex, Zod complementava o vestuário com um sobretudo de couro igualmente na cor preta, que em muito o remontava os padrões do seu antigo uniforme militar em Krypton, enquanto analisava seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Ursa, que também vestia roupas pretas que pegou no quarto de Tess, observava-o de longe, com sua postura elegante e severa, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso surgia em seus lábios, denotando inescondível orgulho por seu líder.

"Os humanos têm uma fraqueza por sua própria aparência" disse ele, analisando agora o aparato que se prestava para refletir a imagem à sua frente.

"Há vários deste por toda a casa" concordou sua seguidora, na medida em que observava a própria imagem refletida atrás de Zod, acostumando-se ao próprio receptáculo outrora conhecido como Tess Mercer.

Zod continuou a olhar inexpressivamente para o espelho, enquanto sua devota seguidora se aproximava.

"Pelo que aprendi com as memórias de minha hospedeira, eles não são muito diferentes dos cientistas kryptonianos que destruíram nosso planeta, meu general" apontou ela, em referência aos humanos.

Sem olhá-la, muito embora Ursa se fizesse enxergada pelo reflexo logo atrás dele, Zod assimilou aquelas palavras, ao que sua aliada completou:

"São todos movidos pela futilidade, e vangloriam-se de seus pequenos acertos"

"Entretanto, constituem uma civilização inferior àquela que um dia pertencemos" devolveu Zod, e virando-se para vê-la, completou: "É apenas uma questão de tempo para que seu fim seja o mesmo de Krypton"

"Uma pena, já que conseguimos nos adaptar tão bem aqui, e ainda por cima somos dotados de poderes incríveis" disse ela, enquanto Zod lhe dava as costas, e caminhava pelos aposentos em direção à porta.

"Por isso enviei meu filho para cá" devolveu Zod, indiferente ao deslumbre de Ursa, que muito embora fosse uma de suas mais devotas seguidoras, a contrário de sua esposa Faora, pouco sabia sobre o planeta no qual se encontravam. "E no final das contas, os estudos e as pesquisas de Jor-El sobre a Terra acabaram sendo de grande valia"

"E ele achou mesmo que não apenas conseguiria esconder o plano de enviar o próprio filho para esse planeta, como a própria existência desse sistema formado pelo sol amarelo, e que nos torna tão poderosos" lembrou Ursa, de oportuno. "Só nos resta agora antecipar o fim dessa raça medíocre caso não o aceitem como líder" completou.

"Vão aceitar" disse Zod, com irrefutável convicção, enquanto continuava a fazer seu caminho em direção à porta. "E assim que encontrarmos meu filho, e dermos seguimento ao seu treinamento como o grande destruidor da humanidade, teremos a arma mais do que perfeita para a dominação desse planeta vil"

"Traremos então a cidade de Kandor aprisionada por Brainiac" disse Ursa.

"E repovoaremos a Terra, tornando-a uma Nova Krypton sob o meu total controle" completou Zod, realizado com a iminente concretização de seus planos.

"E quanto a Kal-El?" lembrou Ursa, ao que o general parou em frente à porta.

"Será eliminado antes do processo" respondeu ele, com os olhos vidrados, sem se virar, para logo após refazer o caminho para fora do quarto.

Ursa sorriu, e o seguiu.

Ao alto das escadarias que davam acesso ao escritório da mansão Luthor, Zod, logo seguido de Ursa, viu Non próximo da mesa que um dia pertenceu a Lex. O kryptoniano, que ainda trajava as roupas do chefe dos seguranças, aguardava-os como se estivesse a proteger a órbita que os trouxera de sua prisão na Zona Fantasma, e que pairava ao ar. O artefato imediatamente flutuou em direção ao general, que estendeu a mão.

"É chegado o momento de nos fazermos notado por todas as criaturas desse planeta" disse ele, olhando para a esfera que emitia a luz púrpura e agora repousada à palma de sua mão.

Ursa e Non trocaram olhares, e sorriram, ansiosos para finalmente usarem suas novas habilidades de forma desenfreada e em grande escala.

De repente, as dimensões da órbita se estreitaram até o artefato se tornar um minúsculo ponto de luz púrpura que selou na palma da mão de Zod o símbolo de sua casa, o mesmo que marcava suas costas. O general abaixou a mão e olhou para cada um de seus súditos.

"Vamos mostrar a eles do que somos capazes"

* * *

Acompanhado de Ursa e Non, Zod voava sobre os céus das imediações de Smallville, quando então os três aterrissaram próximo do Wid Coyote, um bar de beira de estrada que ficava a poucas milhas de distância da desvanecida capital do creme de milho, na estrada que dava acesso a Metropolis, onde o kryptoniano ávido por dominação pretendia encontrar com o filho, conforme instruções de sua vassala Ursa, que tinha acesso parcial ao banco de memórias daquela que lhe concedia seu corpo como instrumento para manifestação da sua forma fantasma, memórias essas que se esvaiam a cada instante em que a alienígena a usava como receptáculo. Até aquele momento, nada mais de aproveitável Ursa conseguiu absorver das lembranças de Tess Mercer, exceto o nome terráqueo de Kal-El, as últimas palavras que ecoaram à sua mente antes que fosse possuída pela kryptoniana.

Parados em frente ao estabelecimento onde brilhava o letreiro luminoso com os dizeres "Wild Coyote", Ursa e Non se entreolharam e com um aceno permissivo de Zod, entraram no bar, logo seguidos por seu líder. No interior do pequena edificação, motoqueiros e motoristas de caminhão bebiam junto às mesas e bar, e jogavam pôquer e snooker ao som da pequena banda local que se apresentava no palco. Zod olhou ao redor com sua postura despótica, enquanto seus seguidores circulavam à sua frente, observando o que cada humano fazia, com denotado desprezo, chamando a atenção de alguns frequentadores, que não tardaram a ficar incomodados.

"Algum problema?" perguntou um homem sentado ao bar tão logo notou o olhar curioso de Non junto de si, enquanto terminava de consumir sua cerveja.

O kryptoniano se virou para Zod, que lhe acenou com a cabeça como em sinal de consentimento, e segurou o sujeito pela gola da camisa, erguendo ao alto, chamando assim a atenção de todos que estavam à sua volta.

"Ei!" protestou o homem, sem tempo e nem capacidade para reação.

"Coloque-o já no chão, grandalhão!" ordenou o dono do bar de atrás do balcão, enquanto pegava o taco de baseball escondido debaixo da caixa registradora e que utilizava para apaziguar os ânimos dos briguentos que por ali passavam.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do bar, onde a confusão instaurada por Non não se fizera notada, Ursa caminhava elegantemente pelas mesas, de modo a chamar a atenção de um grupo de motociclistas que jogava pôquer.

"E ai, boneca?" chamou um deles. "Por que não se junta a nós?"

"E onde me sento?" perguntou ela ao notar que todos os lugares na mesa estavam ocupados, embora sequer fizesse menção de se unir àqueles reles mortais.

O homem se virou na cadeira e bateu com a palma da mão na coxa:

"Aqui, benzinho... no colo do titio" disse, ao que todos na mesa riram.

No bar, Non olhava para o homem atrás do balcão que segurava o taco de baseball e ordenava que ele abaixasse o sujeito que o havia provocado, mas foi então que levantou ainda mais para o alto o cidadão que se agitava e contorcia no ar, e o arremessou com toda a força contra a caixa acústica no palco, fazendo-a estourar, silenciando completamente a banda e emudecendo a todos os frequentadores do estabelecimento e que ainda não haviam notado a presença dos recém-chegados.

No meio de todo aquele silêncio, foi então possível escutar alguém engasgar. Todos se viraram para o outro lado do estabelecimento, inclusive Zod e Non, e viram o motociclista que desafiou Ursa sendo segurado pela mesma por sua própria garganta a poucos centímetros do chão, enquanto seus colegas de mesa apenas se afastavam, perplexos.

"Seus filhos da mãe!" gritou o dono do bar detrás do balcão, desferindo um golpe com o bastão de baseball contra a cabeça de Non, chamando a atenção de Zod e Ursa. Mas nada aconteceu. O braço e o taco em punho balançaram ao ar como se o homem tivesse acertado uma parede de aço.

Non se virou e olhou friamente para o sujeito, fazendo-o estremecer. Depois, fixou seu olhar no bastão, ao que fogo saiu de seus olhos, incendiando a arma provisionada, fazendo com que o homem a arremessasse para longe do balcão, e muitos que estavam por perto correr o mais longe possível.

"Cadela!" gritou um dos motociclistas próximos das mesas de pôquer, levantando uma cadeira, e acertando-a contra Ursa, pelas costas. A kryptoniana nem ao menos se moveu, e após o golpe, apenas virou lentamente o pescoço para visualizar seu agressor, sem, entretanto, soltar o homem que segurava pela garganta. Ela então arremessou o motociclista que segurava ao alto contra a parede, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça e cair inconsciente sobre o que imediatamente se tornou uma poça com seu próprio sangue, e se dirigiu ameaçadoramente em direção ao sujeito que lhe desferiu o golpe pelas costas, atirando-o igualmente para longe com um simples empurrão, fazendo-o voar em direção ao bar, onde colidiu contra as garrafas armazenadas nas prateleiras.

Nisso, Non segurou o dono do bar pela gola e o arremessou para o outro lado do estabelecimento, fazendo-o voar sobre as cabeças dos muitos que corriam desesperados de um lado para outro. E enquanto muitos fugiam do bar para que assim pudessem salvar suas próprias vidas, outros não pareciam suficientemente intimidados, ou deviam estar bêbados o bastante, para confrontar os dois kryptonianos, de modo que insistiam em agredi-los com cadeiras e garrafas num esforço banalmente inútil, na medida em que eram esmagados com golpes desprovidos de qualquer vigor físico da parte de seus oponentes.

De repente, um homem que saiu do bar, voltou carregando uma espingarda que havia trazido de seu carro. Ele era um caçador que passava pelas redondezas, e dentre os poucos que restavam naquele lugar, não pretendia se deixar atemorizar pelo perigo que representavam aqueles estrangeiros causadores de problemas. Próximo de Zod, notou que ele estava com os outros dois, e parecia inclusive ser o líder do grupo, de modo que preparou a arma, mirando-o. Zod se virou ao notar a súbita ameaça.

"Diga para seus amigos pararem agora" ordenou ele, engatilhando a espingarda.

Zod inclinou a cabeça, examinando o objeto em punho, identificando-o como semelhante às armas que haviam sido utilizados contra si pelos humanos que o recepcionaram tão logo liberto da Zona Fantasma.

"Ninguém diz a Zod o que fazer" disse, finalmente, com os olhos flamejantes. Aproximou-se então ameaçadoramente do homem, que, sem hesitar, disparou a arma.

Houve um silêncio após o estrondoso disparo, e todos viram o projétil cair amassado após atingir o peito de Zod, como se tivesse acertado uma parede de aço.

"Meu Deus!" exclamou o homem, quando Zod estava próximo o bastante.

"É Zod" corrigiu o general, segurando a arma, entortando o cano para baixo com um mínimo de esforço e apenas com uma das mãos.

O homem soltou a espingarda, como se não houvesse mais forças em suas mãos em função do ocorrido, e Zod a atirou para longe:

"Ajoelhe-se!" ordenou o general, fitando-o nos olhos.

Ainda horrorizado com o que acabara de testemunhar, qual seja, a força sobre-humana e o tiro que não o havia penetrado, o sujeito continuou imóvel, suas órbitas estavam arregaladas olhando hipnotizadamente para dentro dos olhos escuros e sem brilho de Zod.

"Ajoelhe-se diante de Zod!" ordenou, fazendo chão e paredes estremecerem.

Non e Ursa arremessavam contra as paredes do estabelecimento os últimos humanos que se atreviam a enfrentá-los, quando todos os demais haviam fugido, ao que finalmente se voltaram para seu líder.

O homem perdeu as forças nas pernas por conta do irrefreável pavor que o dominava, e simplesmente deslizou ao chão, ajoelhando-se mais involuntariamente do que em atendimento às ordens do general.

"Vou poupá-lo para que espalhe ao maior número de pessoas possível o que vou anunciar nesse momento"

O sujeito hesitou, porém levantou os olhos lentamente, sem, porém, esticar o pescoço de modo a encarar diretamente seu algoz.

"Meu nome é Zod" continuou o general com sua voz inabalável, e agora tendo a cada lado seus discípulos Non e Ursa, que olhavam com desprezo para o humano atemorizado. "E o povo do seu planeta deverá se curvar diante de mim se não quiser ser exterminado"

O homem abaixou os olhos, fechou-os, e depois os abriu, imaginando que aquilo tudo não devia passar de um pesadelo. Quando os abriu, levantou lentamente a cabeça e os três estrangeiros já não estavam mais lá. Contudo, a destruição do bar e os corpos dos mortos e feridos que jaziam por toda a parte era a prova vívida de que aquele não havia sido um pesadelo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pode deixar aqui mesmo" pediu Chloe ao entregador que trazia a última caixa com os arquivos provenientes da Fundação Isis para o segundo piso do apartamento onde se mudava naqueles dois últimos dias. Quase uma semana da morte de Jimmy e do desaparecimento de Lois e Clark havia se passado, e embora totalmente consumida pelo sentimento de perda, a loira conseguia ainda encontrar alguma força a fim de concluir o processo de transferência da Torre de Controle da Liga da Justiça e assim reunir os heróis que dela faziam parte, tal como se propôs a fazer.

Após acompanhar o sujeito até a porta de saída, Chloe atravessou novamente a sala, onde até o dia anterior ainda se podia notar as manchas do sangue de Jimmy sobre o assoalho. Seu coração apertou no peito, como a cada segundo seguido ao fatídico momento em que o grande amor de sua vida pereceu em seus braços no centro daquele mesmo cômodo. Seus olhos fustigados pelas incessantes lágrimas dos últimos dias embaçaram, anunciando o que seria o princípio de nova lamúria. Porém, impulsionada por aquela mesma força descomedida que a fazia abraçar a função que outrora lhe foi confiada por Oliver Queen, e que a fazia enxergar claramente seu novo lugar no mundo, a loira suspirou, procurou mentalizar as últimas palavras de apoio que lhe foram proferidas por Jimmy quando este finalmente passou a compreender seu papel como protetora do segredo de Clark Kent, e subiu apressadamente as escadas onde haviam sido instalados todos os seus equipamentos.

Chloe se sentou em frente à mesa de controle instalada em frente à janela de vitrais coloridos, e digitou a senha em seu laptop, o que fez com que todos os monitores à sua volta e a ele conectados fossem acionados ao mesmo tempo, revelando as fichas dos integrantes da Liga da Justiça na tela de cada um deles, dentre os quais: Arqueiro Verde, AC, Victor Stone, Dinah, Bart e Zatanna. Porém, tal como suspeitava, o rastreador de cada um deles estava desligado, de modo que não havia como contatá-los, situação essa que persistia desde o dia do confronto de Clark com Doomsday. A loira suspirou, irresignada, imaginando onde poderiam estar todos eles, e o que os teria feito renunciar seus propósitos de trabalho em equipe, ao que seus pensamentos se acomodaram em Clark, o qual também já não via há dias, e tampouco sabia acerca do seu paradeiro, por mais que tivesse tentado localizá-lo no Planeta Diário e na fazenda.

Solitária, porém amparada pelo impulso de direcionar todos os seus esforços em prol do bem comum, Chloe sofria ainda com o fato de que nem mesmo Clark, a única pessoa capaz de encontrar Lois, havia sido bem sucedido em tal empreitada, e lamentava o fato de que, assim como para ela, o súbito desaparecimento da prima também o afetava naquele momento decisivo no qual ele lhe confidenciara ter perdido sua humanidade. E Chloe suspirou ao lembrar de seu último encontro com Clark, e como viu tristeza em seus olhos. Lamentou mais uma vez seus erros em relação a Davis, e como isso acarretou em perda para todos.

De repente, a tela do laptop ficou escura, e Chloe se desesperou ao perceber que as fichas de todos os integrantes da Liga desaparecem dos monitores a ele conectados. Certa de que se tratava de uma invasão, a loira tentou mais do que depressa identificar a procedência do sinal em sua máquina de modo a bloqueá-lo, porém, em vão. Confusa, ela olhou o estranho apelido surgido na tela, identificado apenas como "Morcego", e tão logo digitou uma mensagem para que o estranho invasor se manifestasse na medida em que tentava infrutiferamente bani-lo do seu sistema, eis que este mandou uma rápida mensagem, e logo desapareceu da rede. A mensagem continha apenas o link para um site, que ela logo identificou como sendo o do Inquisitor de Smallville, que agora também tinha uma estação de rádio para assuntos escabrosos.

Sem entender, porém nem um pouco hesitante, Chloe acessou o site pelo navegador quando a tela em preto minimizou. Na sua página principal, havia as mais recentes reportagens em áudio, e a matéria em destaque a alarmou. Anunciava diversos ataques pela cidade. Mais do que depressa, ela acessou a última transmissão:

"_Estamos em Smallville, arredores de Granville, Kansas, onde relatos de acontecimentos ocorridos nas duas últimas horas estão alarmando os moradores da cidade_" anunciou uma repórter local, cuja voz Chloe imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de uma ex-colega dos tempos de ginário. "_Senhor, conte aos nossos ouvientes o que exatamente aconteceu_" pediu ela.

"_Eu vi essas três pessoas voando pelos céus_" disse o suposto morador de Smallville, nitidamente abalado pelo tremor em sua voz. "_Dois homens, e uma mulher_" completou.

"_Esse é o segundo relato sobre essas três pessoas que supostamente estariam cruzando os céus de Smallville a Metropolis_" explicou a repórter, e como se voltasse a atenção novamente ao entrevistado, perguntou: "_O senhor teria como identificar algum deles?_"

"_Não... eles voavam muito alto_" respondeu o homem.

Uma terceira pessoa, que provavelmente se encontrava por perto, disse, interrompendo a transmissão:

"_Um conhecido meu disse que um deles soltou fogo pelos olhos, queimou várias plantações e matou diversas vacas!_" exclamou, como se ainda estivesse horrorizado, e não acreditasse no que viu.

Nisso, Chloe se inquietou na cadeira. "Fogo pelos olhos". E pensou em Clark. Mais do que depressa, ela acessou o site do The Ledger, ao que leu as principais manchetes das últimas horas, voltando sua atenção àquela que anunciava um ataque no Wild Coyote. Acessou o link da reportagem, e leu seu conteúdo apressadamente. A matéria nada revelada em pormenores sobre o ocorrido, exceto que se tratava de uma chacina que dizimou diversos motociclistas e motoristas de caminhão, deixando vários outros feridos e muitos em estado grave, o que a deixou estarrecida. A loira então passou o mouse pelas reportagens relacionadas, e viu que uma delas mencionava o depoimento de testemunhas presenciais.

"_Segundo testemunhas, três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher, adentraram no bar e começaram a atacar todos que viam pela frente_" leu Chloe, horrorizada com a fotografia no local, que mostrava o estabelecimento cercado por faixas de interdição colocadas pela polícia, e bombeiros transportando diversas macas com vítimas dentro de sacos plásticos pretos.

Mais adiante, a loira passou os olhos por outro depoimento:

"_Uma testemunha que não quis se identificar disse que um dos homens revelou chamar-se Zod, e que destruiria toda a humanidade caso não fosse feita a sua vontade_"

"Ó, meu Deus!" exclamou Chloe, cobrindo as faces com ambas as mãos enquanto continuava a ler reportagem, onde, em suas linhas finais, concluia que "_a polícia não descarta a hipótese de que os agressores façam parte de alguma seita_".

Alarmada, Chloe procurou por mais informações junto aos sites de redes de notícias nacionais, mas nada mais havia sido divulgado.

"Zod?" repetiu então a loira as palavras escritas na matéria e mencionadas pela testemunha como um dos autores do ataque, lembrando de quando, três anos atrás, Clark lhe mencionou o plano de Brainiac, que ao assumir a identidade de seu professor universitário, Milton Fine, pretendia trazer à Terra seu líder, o tirano Zod.

Em choque, Chloe ficou paralisada em frente ao computador, assimilando todo o conteúdo daquelas reportagens, tentando imaginar como aquilo estava acontecendo. Primeiro Doomsday. Agora Zod. A loira tentou identificar uma forma de conexão entre os dois eventos, algo que pudesse estar relacionado com a fuga do kryptoniano da Zona Fantasma, mas não conseguia pensar em coisa alguma. Moveu os olhos sobre a mesa, e ao encontrar seu celular, pegou-o prontamente. Entre seus contatos, efetuou mais uma vez uma chamada para Clark. Mas como em todas as outras vezes, não houve resposta, pois o telefone dele estava desligado. Frustrada, buscou o número de Oliver Queen e, pela quinta vez naqueles últimos dias, ligou para ele, ao que a chamada caiu na caixa de mensagens:

"Oliver, ligue pra mim assim que escutar esse recado" pediu ela. "Você não faz ideia do perigo que estamos correndo agora. E Clark... bom, não consigo falar com ele há dias"

Chloe encerrou a gravação da mensagem, e continuou inerte em frente ao computador, tentando imaginar o que mais poderia fazer, ao que finalmente se lembrou de alguém que poderia ajudá-la. Mais do que depressa, a loira efetuou nova ligação, e um misto de alívio e certeza de que as coisas ainda poderiam ficar bem acalentou seus temores:

"Podemos nos encontrar?" perguntou ao ter sua ligação atendida.

* * *

Na Fortaleza da Solidão, Clark, vestido em roupas pretas, estava em frente ao painel de cristais. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e sem brilho, como se lhe faltassem vida. De fato, faltava a ele o fulgor que alimentava sua alma nos momentos mais sombrios. E numa nova tentativa de resgatar o que havia perdido naqueles últimos dias, ali estava ele novamente, diante daquela inteligência artificial que conhecia como o único resquício da memória de seu planeta natal e da manifestação de seu pai biológico, aquele que o enviou para a Terra, a fim de que crescesse entre os humanos, aprendesse com eles, mas jamais se tornasse um deles. Num gesto suave, tocou o painel. De súbito, a Fortaleza se iluminou, e a luz refletida pelo painel acaricou as faces do último filho de Krypton.

"Faz muito tempo que não peço sua ajuda" disse Clark, com voz grave e abatida, como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas. "Agora, mais do que nunca, preciso que me diga uma coisa... onde ela está" pediu, com o coração apertado e lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu a procurei por toda parte... e não há sinal algum de Lois" ao que finalmente implorou: "Onde ela está?"

"Meu filho, para cada ato movido pela emoção, uma consequência" devolveu a voz intensa de Jor-El, que ecoou por toda a edificação, repetindo os dizeres que Clark conhecia de outros tempos, como quando perdeu seu pai adotivo.

"Poupe-me de seus sermões" disse Clark, friamente. "Já aprendi a lição" completou. "Reconheço agora a minha fraqueza. Mas antes de seguir com o destino para o qual me preparou, quero que me diga onde ela está!"

"Você se importa muito com essa humana" devolveu Jor-El.

Clark não respondeu, mas reconhecia que se importava com Lois mais do que aquela manifestação de Jor-El podia imaginar.

"Onde ela esta?" repetiu Clark.

"Kal-El, peço-lhe que não interfira na história da humanidade" respondeu Jor-El, autómato. "Os humanos seguem por um caminho sinuoso no qual você está proibido atravessar"

Clark suspirou, reconhecendo que não obteria qualquer ajuda de seu pai biológico.

"Você não é um deles" continuou Jor-El. "Você foi enviado para viver entre eles, mas nunca será um deles" repetiu.

"Saiba que nunca enxerguei isso tão bem como agora" devolveu Clark. "Você tem razão. Sempre teve. E é por isso que deixei de ser Clark Kent... para me tornar apenas Kal-El"

Jor-El nada disse, e Clark prosseguiu:

"Pode ter a certeza de que serei aquilo que você sempre quis que eu fosse" e, furioso, insistiu: "Mas preciso saber onde ela está! Diga-me agora!"

"Meu filho..." disse Jor-El.

Clark cerrou os punhos. "Não vai me ajudar a encontrá-la, não é mesmo?"

"Não vou... porque simplesmente não há como" devolveu Jor-El.

O coração de Clark Kent bateu mais forte no peito, e era como se as palavras de Jor-El confirmassem suas suspeitas: Lois estava morta. Ele então enterrou os punhos contra o painel, destruindo-o por completo, e a Fortaleza se tornou novamente uma edificação de gelo mergulhada nas trevas, exatamente como ele se sentia. Clark caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos, e lágrimas correram por suas faces. Seu grito de cólera ecoou por todo o palacete. Tomado por um misto de dor, medo e revolta por nada poder fazer para reverter aquela situação, usou sua supervelocidade para ir o mais longe possível dali.


	5. Chapter 5

Metropolis, 3015

Era noite, e com os olhos já acostumados com a escuridão que só não era total por conta da lua cheia que brilhava alto no céu, Lois caminhava pelos escombros da Cidade do Amanhã logo atrás de Mon-El, que a orientava seguir com precaução. Volta a meia a repórter do Planeta Diário, que custava acreditar estar vivendo aquela realidade apocalíptica, tropeçava e por vezes caía, para logo em seguida ser ajudada pelo gentil desconhecido que lhe estendia a mão, muito embora tentasse revidar qualquer auxílio, persistindo com sua desconfiança.

"Olha, como não deu tempo de pegar meus calçados para longas caminhadas antes que aquele seu anel maluco me trouxesse para esse lugar, será que você pode me dizer o quanto falta para chegarmos onde quer que seja?" perguntou ela, visivelmente irritada e cansada.

"Estamos quase lá" respondeu ele.

Lois bufou.

"Você disse que se chama Mon-El... e que Kal-El é o verdadeiro nome do 'borrão vermelho e azul'" comentou Lois, enquanto prosseguiam cautelosos pelos escombros de Metropolis. "Qual a ligação? Já deduzi que são parentes... mas você por acaso tem os mesmos poderes que ele?"

"Não somos relacionados" respondeu Mon-El. "Meu verdadeiro nome é Lar Gand. Mon-El é o nome que me foi dado pelo pai de Kal-El, e embora não tenha nascido no mesmo planeta que ele, pode-se dizer que temos os mesmos poderes"

Lois parou, ao que Mon-El se virou para vê-la.

"Espera um pouco... quer dizer que o 'borrão vermelho e azul' não é uma aberração causada pelos meteoros?" perguntou ela, até então segura de tal teoria.

"Sinto muito, mas não sei o que isso quer dizer" respondeu Mon-El, sem entender.

"Então, de que planeta ele veio?" perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Krypton" respondeu Mon-El dando-lhe as costas e continuando o trajeto.

Lois apressou os passos para acompanhá-lo.

"E você?"

"Daxam, um planeta há 20 anos luz de distância de Krypton" respondeu ele.

"Você realmente não se importa em me contar essas coisas, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela.

"Não é segredo" disse ele. "Além do mais, você um dia saberá tudo isso, e muito mais. De fato, é bom que você saiba no que está se metendo agora, embora não desejasse que estivesse aqui e soubesse antecipadamente de certos assuntos, mas sua ajuda será de grande valia nos momentos que seguem"

Lois franziu a testa, cada vez mais desconfiada, embora a ideia de que seu envolvimento naquela trama toda era essencial para salvar o 'borrão vermelho e azul', motivo esse mais do que suficiente para ela se manter fria e calma diante de toda aquela loucura.

"Isso quer dizer que Zod também não é dessas bandas, não é mesmo?" perguntou Lois.

"Ele também é kryptoniano" respondeu Mon-El.

"E você? Como veio parar aqui?" perguntou ela.

"Eu estava aprisionado na Zona Fantasma, uma prisão desenvolvida pelo pai de Kal-El para os piores criminosos de Krypton. Fui liberto quando Zod a destruiu" respondeu ele.

"Espera ai... então você é um criminoso?" perguntou ela, aflita.

"Não" disse ele, sorrindo, oferecendo ajuda à uma agora hesitante Lois numa descida formada por entulhos do que deveria ser um edifício.

Ela o encarava, perplexa, e muito mais insegura sobre o quanto deveria confiar nele.

"Eu não sou um criminoso" respondeu ele com firmeza, ao que Lois aceitou a oferta de ajuda.

"Então por que estava preso?" devolveu ela, ainda desconfiada.

"Há vários anos luz, muito antes mesmo de você nascer, minha nave caiu em Krypton, e Jor-El, pai de Kal-El, me acolheu como se fosse um filho, dando-me o nome de sua família. Ele me ensinou muito do que sabia, tornei-me um cientista como ele, e quando previmos os planos de destruição de Krypton por Zod, fui designado para uma missão de coleta de minérios aqui na Terra a fim de termos a certeza de que era um lugar seguro para Kal-El"

O coração de Lois bateu mais forte no peito ao considerar a ideia de que Kal-El foi afastado de sua família por causa de Zod, e obrigado a crescer sozinho num planeta desconhecido.

"Foi então que sofri uma intoxicação pelo único elemento que poderia me matar, o chumbo" continuou Mon-El. "Porque a Zona Fantasma mantém seus prisioneiros em estado insubstancial, como fantasmas, o que justifica seu nome, acabou sendo o lugar ideal que Jor-El encontrou para me enviar até encontrar uma cura" explicava Mon-El, enquanto continuava a caminhar, logo seguido de Lois. "Mas nunca fui trazido de volta, e deduzi que Krypton fora destruida antes que ele tivesse encontrado um modo de eu sobreviver fora da prisão kryptoniana"

"Mais devagar..." pediu ela, acompanhando-o. "Você ainda está contaminado? Isso significa que corro perigo ao seu lado?"

"Não corre perigo algum, Lois. Estou curado graças a um soro desenvolvido por Brainiac 5, um dos membros da Legião que mencionei. Ele me visitou no passado, logo que deixei a Zona Fantasma. Por causa do soro, fiquei sem quase todos os meus poderes, mas ao menos estou vivo" respondeu ele.

"Brainiac 5?" repetiu ela, confusa com todos aqueles nomes.

"É... os legionários me procuraram no passado e me explicaram que era importante que eu me mantivesse vivo pois no futuro eu os ajudaria a desenvolver a tecnologia do anel que a trouxe aqui, além de outras coisas" explicou ele. "Era importante que eu também ficasse por perto para ajudar Kal-El..." e Mon-El parou de falar, como se o que viesse a seguir naquela conversa significasse algo muito ruim.

Lois percebeu, mas sua atenção ainda estava voltada na parte em que Mon-El lhe revelou que Kal-El foi enviado a Terra.

"Kal-El... então ele foi enviado para que pudesse ser salvo da destruição do planeta natal?" perguntou ela.

"Isso mesmo" respondeu Mon-El. "Eu deveria vir junto, para vigiá-lo de longe enquanto ele vivia como um humano, mas fiquei preso na Zona Fantasma, onde me mantive vivo, na esperança de algum dia reencontrar aquele que considerava um irmão"

"Criado como um humano?" repetiu Lois, confusa.

"Jor-El escolheu uma família e planejou tudo antes de enviar seu único filho para a Terra" explicou Mon-El.

Lois mordeu os lábios, temendo a resposta que poderia ouvir, mas resolveu não mais hesitar, de modo que perguntou:

"E onde ele está?"

Mon-El se virou para vê-la. Sua expressão era séria. De repente, houve um ruído, o mesmo produzido instantes atrás, quando ainda estavam nas ruínas que restaram do Planeta Diário. A morena então parou, e Mon-El permaneceu imóvel.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

"Não sugiro ficar para descobrir" respondeu ele, virando-se e continuando a caminhada.

Lois engoliu em seco, e apenas com a certeza de que o ruído era de alguma coisa viva, e provavelmente grande, tratou de apressar os passos. Foi então que Mon-El parou de súbito e estendeu o braço sinalizando para que Lois também permanecesse imóvel. Ele caminhou rapidamente para trás, e a puxou para o seu lado. Ambos estavam rentes à parede de um prédio em ruínas.

"O que foi?" indagou ela, confusa, já que não conseguia identificar o motivo para aquele gesto.

Mon-El apenas gesticulou com o indigador nos lábios, para que ela não fizesse barulho. Foi então que Lois escutou um ruído que identificava como algo cortando os céus, bem acima de suas cabeças. Sem entender, ela tentou enxergar o que era, ao que se surpreendeu quando achou ter visto cinco pessoas voando sobre os céus de Metropolis. Notou então, com a ajuda da luz da lua, que não estava enganada. Eram mesmo pessoas. Olhavam para tudo, como se estivessem se certificando de alguma coisa. Lois se virou para ver Mon-El, e o viu mergulhado em seu silêncio, embora também em estado de alerta, olhando para aqueles seres voadores, que logo desapareceram.

"Vamos" disse ele, então, quando parecia seguro.

Lois o seguiu, mas não conseguiu se conter:

"O que foi aquilo?"

Mon-El a ajudou transpassar uma fenda no que parecia uma parede de um prédio caído, e disse:

"Soldados de Zod, na verdade, ex-prisioneiros da Zona Fantasma, fazendo sua ronda noturna"

"Espera um pouco..." disse ela, rindo nervosamente, e tentando acompanhá-lo para olhá-lo nos olhos, como se ainda não acreditasse, embora tivesse visto. "Acabamos de ver uns caras voando bem acima de nossas cabeças, e a menos que eles estivessem usando _jetpacks _que humilhariam Rocketeer, você tem que concordar comigo que isso não é nada normal!"

Mas Mon-El nada disse enquanto a ajudava subir uma montanha de escombros. Foi então que Lois viu algo surpreendente e revelador. Uma cidade de cristais e luz brilhando alto nos céus de Metropolis, e que até então lhe era ocultada pelos prédios em ruínas. O coração de Lois se aqueceu ao sentir suas faces serem acariciadas pela luz daquela edificação que flutuava sobre as nuvens, como se aquilo significasse algo bom, já que era a coisa mais linda que viu no meio de todo aquele horror que consumia a cidade que tanto amava.

"Isso é... isso é lindo!" exclamou ela, deslumbrada.

"É a cidade kryptoniana de Kandor" revelou Mon-El, sem qualquer entusiasmo.

"É para onde estamos indo?" perguntou ela, enquanto seus olhos repletos de brilho não conseguiam desviar daquela visão majestosa.

Mon-El emitiu um riso de desprezo, o que a surpreendeu, dados os bons maneirismos de seu guia até aquele momento.

"Seríamos mortos antes que pudéssemos nos aproximar mais" explicou ele.

"Certo... então não vai me dizer o que o reino de Oz faz ali parado no céu de Metropolis?" perguntou Lois.

"É onde vivem os kryptonianos trazidos para cá por Zod" revelou Mon-El. "Eles não sabem, mas são cativos daquele que consideram seu líder e salvador. Zod conseguiu convencê-los de que os humanos são criaturas abomináveis, e que por esse motivo foram dizimados pelos ex-prisioneiros da Zona Fantasma antes de chegarem aqui para repovoar a Terra"

"Mas eles não sabem que Zod destruiu o planeta deles?" perguntou Lois, intrigada.

"Eles foram aprisionados por Brainiac a mando de Zod antes disso acontecer" respondeu ele. "Por isso acham que ele é seu salvador"

"Brainiac?" repetiu Lois, lembrando do Brainiac 5.

"Outra versão" explicou Mon-El.

Lois continuou a olhar a cidade, já não mais tão maravilhada, e cruzou os braços, apertando-os contra o peito, lembrando de momentos da história da humanidade que se assemelhavam àquela situação de um povo inteiro sob o domínio de um líder ditador, no caso, Zod, que os submetia a uma grande mentira.

"Venha Lois" pediu Mon-El, olhando-a e estendendo a mão para que ela descesse a montanha de escombros. "Estamos quase chegando"

Lois o encarou, e depois olhou novamente para a cidade de Kandor. Suspirou, e aceitou a ajuda, descendo cautelosamente a pilha de destroços sob seus pés, cada vez mais confusa e atordoada com aquela nova realidade.


	6. Chapter 6

"Você disse que tem os mesmos poderes que Kal-El, mas perdeu parte deles... será que algum dos que sobrou não seria sua supervelocidade? Porque, convenhamos, essa caminhada está me matando!" protestou Lois, que até então conseguia aguentar firme o longo trajeto que seguiam na penumbra de uma cidade que não reconhecia mais como lar.

"Lamento, mas vôo, supervelocidade e super força são as habilidades que perdi" respondeu Mon-El.

"Vôo? Então o 'borrão vermelho...', quer dizer, Kal-El, também voa?" perguntou Lois, surpresa.

"Isso mesmo" respondeu Mon-El.

"Hum... interessante" comentou a morena, pensativa. "A propósito, você ainda não me disse onde ele está... e nem os seus amigos legionários, que com tudo o que disse serem eles capazes, certamente poderiam nos dar uma ajudinha aqui..." completou, caminhando lado a lado com Mon-El por uma rua deserta que ela não demorou a identificar.

De repente, Mon-El parou, e viu que Lois estava agora a vários passos atrás dele, imóvel, com os olhos fixos nas ruínas do que sobrou de um café, o mesmo onde combinou um dia se encontrar com Clark, e ele jamais apareceu.

"Lois?" chamou Mon-El.

Mas ela não respondeu. Pensar em Clark naquele momento surreal de sua vida fez com que o coração de Lois apertasse no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma força interna que a fez simplesmente esquecer o cansaço e a fraqueza que a combaliam.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Mon-El.

Lois se virou para vê-lo. Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, mas não conseguia identificar o que era. Sua certeza naquele momento era descobrir o que havia acontecido com o "borrão vermelho e azul" e ajudar a salvar o mundo e todos aqueles que amava do futuro apocalíptico que via com os próprios olhos. E se ela era a chave para aquilo tudo, como seu guia dizia, precisava saber exatamente onde ele estava, por mais que seu coração estivesse aflito com Clark, e tanto quanto mudar aquela realidade era rever o caipira que a impulsionava a seguir adiante.

"E então?" perguntou, referindo-se à sua indagação, e com a estranha sensação de que sabia a resposta para o que havia acontecido a Kal-El.

Mon-El suspirou.

"Vou responder se não todas, ao menos algumas das suas perguntas, Lois" disse ele. "Mas aqui fora não é seguro" completou.

"Tá, mas quando é que vamos chegar ao seu esconderijo?" indagou ela, visivelmente impaciente.

"Já chegamos" respondeu ele.

Lois olhou ao redor, onde nada havia, exceto escombros daquela Metropolis lúgubre com a qual relutava se acostumar. Ela deu de ombros, como se não entendesse. Não havia entrada para lugar algum, e Mon-El apenas se virou e afastou o que parecia uma grade em meio a ruínas do que deveria ser uma edificação, revelando uma entrada subterrânea que dava para os esgotos.

"Também não trouxe minha roupa de mergulho" disse ela.

Foi então que o ruído que os fizera acelerar os passos quarteirões acima se repetiu, ecoando por toda a região em que estavam. Lois estremeceu. Parecia mais próximo que da primeira vez, ao que a morena sorriu para Mon-El:

"Logo depois de você" apontou.

Ele entrou, e Lois o seguiu. Após alcançarem uma considerável distância da entrada cuidadosamente lacrada por Mon-El, este retirou um dispositivo do interior das vestes, e que iluminou o caminho com o que parecia uma luz azul.

"Você podia ter usado essa sua lanterninha mágica lá fora, e eu teria evitado muitos tombos" comentou ela.

"Teríamos chamado a atenção dos Yagrums" devolveu Mon-El.

"Okay... sem mais nomes difíceis, por favor" pediu ela.

"O ruído lá fora era um deles" explicou Mon-El. "São monstros que todos em Krypton julgavam extintos. Mas alguns foram aprisionados na Zona Fantasma, e Zod também os libertou para ajudar no extermínio da raça humana"

"Perfeito" disse ela, que nem queria imaginar como seria um Yagrum. " Esse Zod merece um super-chute no traseiro"

Lois então percebeu que os labirínticos túneis do sistema de esgoto de Metropolis, embora com o característico odor fétido que lhes devia ser inerente em qualquer época, estavam secos.

"Séculos de desuso" explicou Mon-El, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

"Claro" devolveu Lois, rolando os olhos. "Estamos no futuro..." de repente, Lois viu ossadas humanas amontadas num canto.

"Pessoas se abrigaram nesses túneis" explicou Mon-El. "Morreram de fome e frio" lamentou. "Encontrei esse lugar à toa, quando me escondia de um Yagrum"

Lois nada disse, porquanto estava perplexa demais para manifestar qualquer pensamento, mas seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas ao imaginar o sofrimento que aquelas pessoas passaram em seus últimos instantes, e sofria com a ideia de que nem mesmo o "borrão vermelho e azul" conseguiu evitar o horror que se instalou em Metropolis, e muito provavelmente no mundo todo.

Mon-El então a guiou por uma entrada estreita para um novo sistema de dutos, ao que ela riu, cada vez mais nervosa com toda aquela situação:

"Não quero ser implicante, mas essa vida de tartaruga ninja não é comigo... será que não podemos simplesmente ficar por aqui mesmo?" indagou ela, nervosa e cada vez mais arrasada com cada nova revelação, e mesmo que não soubesse, temia o que mais viria pela frente.

"Confie em mim" pediu Mon-El com semblante inabalável.

A morena suspirou e como se a calma de Mon-El, que tanto a fazia lembrar Clark, apaziguou seus ânimos, e mesmo balançando negativamente a cabeça, ela adentrou a estreita passagem, logo seguida do seu obstinado guia. Foi então que após arrastarem-se por um longo caminho, Lois descobriu o que deveria ser "o lar" daquele intrigante andarilho.

"Uau!" exclamou olhando ao redor daquele pequeno e improvisado esconderijo constituido com objetos provavelmente descobertos com muito custo em meio às ruínas de Metropolis. "Isso definitivamente rebaixaria a morada do Mestre Sprinter"

Mon-El tirou seu manto, atirando-o sobre uma poltrona verde velha e rasgada, revelando os farrapos que vestia e puxou uma cadeira com pés puídos junto à uma mesa pequena de três pernas que era sustentada por uma pilha de tijolos para que Lois se sentasse. Ela recusou o convite, e continuou olhando para aquele pequeno e desajeitado refúgio, que só parecia perfeito, mesmo com as baratas e ratos que viu correndo pelos cantos, porquanto comparado ao que restou da cidade acima.

"Aceita um chá?" ofereceu Mon-El, colocando um bule com o que parecia ser água sobre a boca do gás de um fogareiro instalado sobre vigas de tijolos.

"Não... obrigada" disse ela, virando-se para finalmente vê-lo. "Por que não me diz logo onde está Kal-El e os legionários que tanto mencionou, e o que realmente quer de mim?"

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Lois" pediu ele, sentando-se. Seu olhar era plácido, o que deixava a morena ainda mais agoniada. "Sei que deve estar apavorada com toda essa situação, mas preciso muito que preste atenção no que vou lhe contar agora" disse ele, de súbito, apontando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ela então finalmente aceitou o convite, certa de que ele só abriria a boca se ela o fizesse.

Ele continuou a fitá-la, como se não soubesse exatamente como começar, e Lois lhe deu de ombros, esperando.

"Vamos lá... pode não parecer, mas estou preparada" disse ela. "Se me disser que tenho que voltar no tempo numa bola de luz azul e proteger um carinha que será o líder da resistência humana, diga-me agora, e terei uma boa muda de roupas de couro me esperando e armas suficientes. Faço o que for preciso para sair desse pesadelo"

Mon-El frisou a testa.

"Não sei bem o que isso quer dizer, mas admiro a forma como você mantém o otimismo com humor"

Lois inclinou a cabeça.

"Na verdade, não diria que estou muito otimista no momento"

"Acho melhor estar" advertiu-a ele. "Não tenho outra alternativa senão colocá-la no meio disso tudo, ainda que lhe custe a vida, só para mudar a situação atual. Sei de alguém que odiaria ouvir isso, e que muito provavelmente me mataria se soubesse no que estou prestes a envolvê-la..."

"E quem seria esse alguém?" perguntou Lois, curiosa.

Mon-El nada disse.

Lois ficou séria, e como se desconfiasse a quem ele se referia, tratou de entrar no assunto:

"Você disse que Kal-El... o 'borrão vermelho e azul' precisa ser salvo. O que isso quer dizer?"

"Bom, pelo que me consta você já conheceu Zod" disse ele, lembrando-a da gravação no Planeta Diário.

"É... e talvez tão bizarro quanto o sujeito que se diz chamar Zod naquele vídeo ser muito parecido com alguém que conheço, é o fato de eu ter encontrado meu pendrive no meio daquela bagunça... e se estamos mesmo no século XXX como você diz, não entendo como consegui fazê-lo funcionar" comentou Lois.

"Vai se surpreender quando descobrir que você mesma pode ter deixado aquela pista para encontrar e ver com os próprios olhos aquela gravação" devolveu Mon-El.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Hum... deixa eu ver se entendo..." disse ela, pensativa, e mudando de assunto: "O que o tal Zod tem a ver com Davis Bloome... e o que tudo isso tem a ver com o borrão vermelho e azul?"

"Davis Bloome?" indagou Mon-El, que nunca ouviu falar naquele nome.

"Deixa pra lá..." disse Lois. "Por que simplesmente não começa desde o princípio? Talvez eu entenda alguma coisa no meio dessa loucura toda"

Mon-El a encarou.

"Tudo bem" disse ele, sentando-se à sua frente, e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Rokk, um dos membros da Legião de Super-Heróis, viajantes do tempo vindos de vários lugares da galáxia, foi para o ano de 2009, a fim de impedir que Kal-El confrontasse seu maior desafio: Doomsday, uma criatura com poder destrutivo inigualável, que, a propósito, é criação de Zod"

Lois frisou a testa, pensativa, imaginando se tal criatura não seria a mesma que destruiu o casamento de Chloe com Jimmy, e imediatamente tocou o bolso do casaco, onde estava guardada a carta que o borrão vermelho e azul havia lhe entregue durante a última conversa que tiveram no Planeta Diário.

"O anel que a trouxe aqui devia na verdade ser usado por Kal-El para trazer Doomsday à essa época, onde a Legião estaria preparada para enfrentá-lo" explicou Mon-El. "Mas como você mesma viu, não havia ninguém lá esperando por quem quer que fosse que usasse o anel"

"Só você" corrigiu Lois.

"Isso" concordou ele.

"Então... tudo mudou?" arriscou ela.

"Não exatamente" devolveu ele. "De alguma forma, Doomsday desapareceu, talvez Kal-El o tenha derrotado" nisso, Lois emitiu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir reconfortantes palavras, e Mon-El completou: "Mas Zod chegou e... temos o que você testemunhou lá em cima"

"Uma cidade reduzida a escombros" disse Lois.

"Um planeta reduzido a escombros" corrigiu Mon-El.

Lois engoliu em seco. Seus temores eram verdadeiros. Não era apenas Metropolis que estava em ruínas.

"Quer dizer que...?" começou ela, ao que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando Mon-El apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes mesmo que ela completasse a pergunta, confirmando o que ela mais temia. "Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ela, perplexa.

"A humanidade foi escravizada" disse ele. "Zod libertou os prisioneiros da Zona Fantasma, e os que não se submeteram a ele foram destruídos das piores formas possíveis"

Lois cruzou os braços e os apertou contra o peito, não como se pudesse imaginar, mas sentir o horror que bilhões de pessoas devem ter vivido.

"Alguns humanos, com habilidades especiais, e que segundo o que os legionários me informaram teriam sido membros de uma Liga da qual Kal-El um dia fez parte tentaram proteger a humanidade, mas muitos foram mortos, e outros aprisionados" continuou Mon-El.

"Enquanto isso tudo acontecia... onde estava Kal-El?" perguntou Lois, já não se aguentando mais de ansiedade para saber o que havia acontecido com ele.

Mon-El suspirou.

"Zod tem um artefato capaz de controlar Kal-El" revelou.

Lois frisou a testa, confusa.

"Ele tentou submetê-lo por sua própria vontade, mas Kal-El resistiu... ainda que não fosse mais o mesmo"

Lois sorriu aliviada, embora não entendesse a parte em que Mon-El disse não ser Kal-El mais o mesmo.

"Houve uma luta, e Zod conseguiu controlá-lo com a órbita"

"Órbita?" repetiu Lois, imaginando se não seria a mesma peça mencionada por Tess pouco antes de parar naquela época.

"Um artefato que dá acesso à Zona Fantasma e que os discípulos de Zod conseguiram enviar à Terra antes da destruição de Krypton" Lois o ouvia com denotada atenção, e Mon-El apenas continuava: "A órbita foi equivocadamente considerada uma peça apenas para domínio de Kal-El caso ele quisesse dominar a humanidade, mas, na verdade, sua função primordial era dar acesso direto ao portal localizado na Zona Fantasma em que Zod esperaria ansioso a sua liberdade, caso acionada"

"E foi o que aconteceu" completou Lois, certa de que Tess tinha algo a ver.

"Exato" devolveu Mon-El, que se levantou quando o bule apitou, e desligou o gás. "A mesma órbita também é capaz de iludir os kryptonianos, convencê-los daquilo que seu possuidor quer, e foi assim que Zod conseguiu controlar Kal-El. Mas o poder da órbita é limitado, e Zod sabia que não conseguiria controlar uma civilização inteira, tal como pretendia fazer com Kandor para então se tornar seu líder, de modo que criou a ideia de que os humanos eram criaturas perversas antes de libertar a cidade kryptoniana, e a menos que estivessem extintos ou escravizados, os kryptonianos deveriam permanecer na cidade de cristais que você viu"

"Mas eles não tiveram contato com os humanos? Não viram que somos civilizados e capazes de compartilhar nossos recursos e viver harmoniosamente com eles, quem sabe até mesmo trocando experiências e conhecimento?" inquiriu Lois, que não concebia tamanha ignorância.

"Tudo saiu como Zod planejou, e os kandorianos só conhecem os humanos pelas histórias contadas por seu líder e seu fiel exército" respondeu Mon-El.

Lois suspirou, perplexa.

"Não acredito que esses 'kandorianos', como você diz, não questionam coisa alguma, e ainda aceitam criminosos como soldados que os protegem" revoltou-se ela.

"Os kryptonianos são em regra pacíficos, e Zod os convenceu que somente os ex-criminosos da Zona Fantasma, somado 'ao desejo de redenção deles', poderiam bater de frente com os humanos, enquanto os kandorianos permaneciam protegidos na cidade que você mesma viu"

"Você disse que Kal-El se submeteu a Zod, mas por causa da órbita... o que aconteceu com ele depois disso?" perguntou Lois.

"Ele se tornou general da armada de Zod" respondeu o daxamita.

Perplexa, Lois nada conseguiu dizer. Mais do que depressa, removeu do bolso do casaco a carta que o "borrão vermelho e azul" lhe entregou durante sua última conversa, e a abriu, enquanto Mon-El, alheio ao que representava tal documento, prosseguiu:

"Jor-El e eu conhecemos a natureza da órbita, e sabemos que Kal-El só se submeteu ao seu poder de controle porque algo muito mais forte do que ele o derrubou, algo que o deixou vulnerável, e que o fez sucumbir diante dela"

"Como assim?" indagou Lois com firmeza, olhando-o por cima da carta aberta à sua frente.

Mon-El suspirou.

"Ajudei a desenvolver a tecnologia da órbita a pedido de Zod muito antes de descobrir que ele pretendia destruir Krypton, e mesmo sem saber o que ele já pretendia fazer com ela. Mas quando comecei a desconfiar de seus propósitos, fiz dela um instrumento deficiente sem que ele percebesse, mas não cheguei a conseguir torna-la falível. Assim, a menos que o kryptoniano a se submeter a ela tenha um motivo para lutar, não será sujeito ao seu poder" explicou Mon-El.

Lois terminava a leitura das linhas escritas pelo "borrão vermelho e azul", e concluiu:

"Então ele perdeu algo que o fazia acreditar na humanidade"

Mon-El nada disse.

"Por isso foi controlado e ajudou a fazer parte da destruição do planeta" concluiu ela, enquanto o coração apertava no peito ao considerar tal hipótese como verdadeira.

"Eu sabia que num determinado momento já não precisaria mais explicar coisa alguma. Você mesma descobriria tudo por si própria" comentou Mon-El enchendo com água fervente uma caneca trincada com uma peneira contendo algumas folhas de ervas de chá que ele deveria ter encontrado em alguma de suas andanças.

Lois o observava, e depois voltou à leitura da carta. Foi então que disse:

"Leve-me até ele" pediu, subitamente.

Mon-El a encarou.

"Leve-me até Kal-El" insistiu. "Eu sei que posso resgatar nele a fé na humanidade e revidá-lo da ideia de continuar do lado errado. Eu o conheço... embora jamais o tenha visto, e sei que ele ainda pode voltar a ser o que era antes"

"Lois... isso é impossível" disse ele. "Kal-El não é o mesmo que você um dia conheceu como 'borrão vermelho e azul'"

A morena não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Simplesmente não conseguia. Foi então que pensou em Clark, novamente nele, e lembrou de sua sempre inabalável capacidade em acreditar no bem nas pessoas.

"Por favor" insistiu ela, levantando-se. "Ao menos me diga como chegar a Kandor... é lá onde posso encontrá-lo, não é mesmo?"

"Você também me perguntou dos legionários" disse Mon-El, de súbito.

E Lois o encarou, aguardando a revelação do paradeiro dos super-heróis dos quais tanto ouviu falar, temendo a terrível verdade que estava por vir.

"Eu os ajudei como pude na luta contra os soldados de Zod. E também fiz o que pude ao lado dos que vieram antes deles. Rokk me instruiu como eu deveria me proteger e sobreviver assim que ele e Brainiac 5 me visitaram quando deixei a Zona Fantasma" disse Mon-El. "O fato é que se Kal-El sozinho é poderoso contra todos esses super-heróis que tentaram derrubar o poderio de Zod, imagine o que um exército de kryptonianos, principalmente os piores criminosos que foram mandado para a prisão criada por Jor-El foram capazes"

Os olhos de Lois se encheram de lágrimas, pois por mais que não tivesse conhecido aqueles valorosos guerreiros que se arriscaram tanto para salvar e ajudar a humanidade, sentia uma forte simpatia por eles e lamentava descobrir o destino final de todos eles.

"Então, restou apenas você" concluiu ela. "E mesmo assim Kal-El não se apiedou desses super-heróis... nem por conta de seus propósitos?"

"Kal-El é uma sombra, Lois" respondeu ele. "Tudo de bom que existia nele se perdeu. Sua crença na humanidade morreu. Ele passou a ver os humanos com desprezo. Primeiro os criminosos, depois os que queriam enfrentar Zod e então aqueles que queriam se aliar aos invasores, mas que também acabaram sendo mortos ou escravizados"

"E como você conseguiu sobreviver a tudo isso? Como aguentou?" perguntou Lois.

Mon-El sorriu um sorriso triste.

"O pedido de Rokk para que eu estivesse exatamente no lugar e no momento em que a encontrei" respondeu.

"Esperava por 'ele', Kal-El... e no seu lugar, acabou me encontrando"

De repente, os olhos de Lois ficaram vidrados, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerou.

"Ah meu Deus..." disse ela, ao que o daxamita não entendia aquela inusitada reação. "Como pude ser tão estúpida?" e ela pegou o anel da Legião do bolso do casaco, e o olhou perplexa, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Depois, pegou a carta escrita pelo 'borrão vermelho e azul' e leu novamente suas linhas finais.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Mon-El, sem entender.

"Você disse que Kal-El viveu como um de nós, humanos... que foi criado por uma família escolhida por Jor-El... e tudo agora faz sentido! O anel... a carta... Clark Kent é o 'borrão vermelho e azul'!" concluiu ela, com um sorriso radiante. "Agora sim que você 'tem' me mostrar como chegar a Kandor!"

"Lois, nem pense nisso" dissuadiu-a Mon-El, de imediato. "Você é importante demais para acabar morta, e pode acreditar que antes mesmo de encontrá-lo, os soldados de Zod ou mesmo um Yagrum vai impedi-la de se aproximar dos limitrofes de Kandor. Foi assim por todos esses séculos, mesmo com os legionários e tantos outros super-heróis que vieram antes deles, e sem querer ofender, você é apenas uma humana"

"Mas você não!" retrucou ela. "Se trabalharmos juntos podemos chegar até ele" completou, horrorizada e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmada com a ideia de rever Clark, principalmente agora que sabia toda a verdade a respeito dele.

Mon-El nada disse. De repente, ele pareceu apreensivo.

"O que houve?" perguntou ela, confusa.

"Shhhh... não diga nada" murmurou ele, como se escutasse algo além do que a capacidade auditiva de Lois pudesse alcançar.

"Não me diga que você também tem superaudição?" perguntou ela.

"Fomos descobertos!" disse ele, alarmado.

"Se tivesse mencionado a superaudição talvez eu tivesse falado menos!" protestou ela, nervosa com o que estava prestes a acontecer enquanto o observava correr em direção a um duto fechado por uma grade e abri-la. Do pequeno esconderijo, ele tirou um embrulho, o qual abriu, revelando uma peça de metal octogonal com inscrições indecifráveis.

Mon-El se aproximou apressadamente de Lois, e lhe entregou a peça:

"Essa é a cópia de uma chave que me foi confiada por Jor-El quando ele começou os planos de enviar Kal-El à Terra" explicou, olhando-a nos olhos. Lois estava desesperada, mas tentava absorver cada palavra dita pelo daxamita, como se tudo dependesse daquele momento. "Eu a mantive comigo mesmo quando estive na Zona Fantasma, e esse artefato será importante para você encontrar Kal-El assim que voltar ao seu tempo"

Lois olhou para a chave, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

"Para usá-la, você deverá ir às cavernas Kawatche, em Smallville" e quando ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo novamente, Mon-El completou: "E o mais importante e o mais difícil: terá que levar Zod junto"

"Como?" perguntou ela, horrorizada com a ideia. "Vou levá-lo direto a Clark? De jeito maneira!" protestou.

Foi então que Lois e Mon-El escutaram um estrondo vindo do alto.

"Escute, Lois..." pediu Mon-El apressado enquanto o lugar todo começava a tremer. "Você vai viver tudo aquilo que viu na gravação... vai encontrar Zod, e vai levá-lo até a morada de Kal-El... mas vai ter que ser mais esperta... está em suas mãos impedir que Zod deposite a órbita num painel de cristais, pois é assim que ele libertará todos os criminosos da Zona Fantasma, e a dominação irá começar!"

"Isso não faz sentido!" exclamou Lois. "Então eu terei sido aquele que possibilitou Zod de soltar os criminosos?"

"Não... você apenas vai mudar a ordem dos acontecimentos!"

De repente, o teto desabou, e Mon-El gritou:

"Guarde isso com a própria vida, coloque o anel e pense no exato momento antes de vir pra cá!"

Desesperada, já tendo o vislumbre de homens vestidos em preto descendo pelo rombo aberto no teto do pequeno esconderijo, Lois se abaixou para se proteger do que parecia um desabamento, guardou mais do que depressa a chave octogonal no casaco, e vestiu o anel tal como aconselhado por Mon-El. Foi então que, ao ser envolvida pela mesma luz lilás que outrora iluminou a sala do Planeta Diário e que a trouxe àquela época, a morena viu Mon-El ser arremessado como um boneco de pano por um dos homens que aterrissou em meio aos escombros dos túneis de esgoto de Metropolis.

"Não!" gritou ela, chamando a atenção dos agressores.

E mesmo em meio à luz que a cercava, a poeira e as ruínas que a submetiam, a morena reconheceu Clark Kent bem diante de si, imponente, e sentiu um frio na espinha ao encontrar nos olhos dele o vazio, e vê-lo reagir de modo apenas a fitá-la como se não acreditasse no que via. Por um breve segundo, acreditou tê-lo encontrado em algum lugar dentro daquele desconhecido. Lois desejou ficar, mas era tarde. A luz lilás se dissipou, e de repente não havia mais poeira e nem o ruído das paredes desabando sobre si. Ela estava de volta no Planeta Diário, agora exatamente como conhecia, mas não do exato momento em que o deixou. A cena de luta com Tess não existia. Tudo estava no lugar, e não havia mais ninguém ali.


End file.
